Never Skate with Unicorns
Never Skate with Unicorns is the first half of the third episode of Wild Grinders first season. Synopsis As soon as Lil Rob and Meaty were trying to destroy Patty's garden, Denise walked by and watches over them, to make sure that his younger brother does not destroy the garden again. After Denise left to Fro-Yo Mama's Frozen Yougurt, Lil Rob decided to skate by taking out the trash with a wild landing, but stumbles off his board. Rob's board bounces inside the house, then almost break Jasper, Denise's prized glass unicorn. Jasper is shattered and brittle into pieces, despite the boys' attempt to carefully handle him. Lil Rob decided to buy her a new one that just identical to him. So he helped his team to buy him a new Jasper. They meet up with the glassblower who created Jasper and met Denise. Rob shows him the profolio of Jasper, and Meaty showed the broken Jasper, shocking and saddening the glassblower. Emo Crys says that there is Jasper's twin brother, Jamal. Lil Rob promised the glassblower that he would sell him a bit of money, but the glassblower refuses him and kicked the others out for their reckless behavior. Rob has an idea that he wants Flipz to help them to buy them Jamal, so he challenged her to a game of S.K.A.T.E. Flipz straightly loses the game, and agrees to help the boys. Flipz successfully retrieves Jamal, but the glassblower caught her and reveals that she is working with the Grinders. The four hurried back to home, as the glassblower chases them. Meanwhile, the four Grinders tries to stall Denise, who have bought her ice cream. Jay Jay texts that Denise is on her way. Back to Lil Rob's house, Meaty and Goggles are trapped by Denise's security, leaving Lil Rob independent. He achieved placing Jamal to Jasper's place. Denise arrives home, but was suprisingly terrified that the glass unicorn is not the real Jasper. Lil Rob sadly tells a tearful Denise and his parents the truth about Jasper, disappointing them. Lil Rob is then punished, removing his skateboarding privileges, as he watches Flipz skates. International Title Trivia Original *This is the first episode to not have a Trick Your Mom Hates feature video. *Along with The Prince & the Skateboarder, Never Skate With Unicorns is posted in the Kabillion video section surprisingly. However, they are later removed, when Kabillion is renewed since April 2013. Animation Errors *We can see the Glassblower's fingernails as his gloves are on in the first appearance. *Jay Jay's watch is swapped to his right wrist instead of left. *Goggles' skateboard wheels changes from blue to red in a few scenes. This includes the scenes where Goggles and Lil Rob arrive near the home and him going to Denise. *As the security system turn on, Goggles' helmet quickly switches to his regular knit cap, without having him manually taking off his helmet to put it on. Transcript See Never Skate with Unicorns/Transcript here. Gallery Screenshots Jaspers.png|Jasper Animation Errors Four Grinders.jpg|It looks pretty normal, but if you look closely, Jay Jay's watch is incorrectly placed to the right. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders